empiresandalliesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nilleh
|link=User:Nilleh/Status legend|img_link= User:Nilleh/Status legend}} Re:Mastery i was thinking of a similar solution. i thought why not have 3 main tabbers for each mastery and then like you did use a tabber inside each mastery tabber to display the possibility's as i saw some people get different units to battle (i get the same listed on your test page) their must be another zynga directory we dont know of that lists them :/ i think it might be best if we forget about listing the first battle sequence that many of us did before mastery came into play as most would have finished it and people currently on it would now be gaining there mastery from where they where (even though they may have to replay a few islands) within a couple weeks everyone would have replayed and new players or people currently on the battle map would have got used to the mastery system but actually for now yes list "First Completion" but in a couple weeks we could remove that part as i dont think it will be necessary. now i see the other issue you said if we use the tabber system for the mastery s and possibility's as some get different battles it would be hard to create another tabber amongst that for the replay winnings you get. by the looks of it we dont even display the replay winnings but if the replay winnings are fixed mabey we could just write that in the description of the page that opun replaying will only gain you blah blah blah lol Re:Re: Bonus Packs yea thats a much better way dont think a tabber would be necessary if displayed like that. Re:Re:Re: Mastery yea looks really good. go for it :) if we can actually make an article out of campaign mastery then sure of course it can have its own page. im not the best at writing such things but others who are didnt care much and just kept posting General dogsworths quotes from the forum its different with events but having such articles like that needs alot more or we wouldnt be a wiki just some other "website" if you know what i mean :P Other Pages i remember a few weeks ago someone creating a German page (not much info added) and i removed it pending discussion which is what i wanted to talk to you about also. im not sure if its another route we want to do but i do see where they guy was getting at. he wanted to eventually have an article which would feature all the units ect that where/might be based upon German units ect but then people may want to see other articles for french units and so on. i think if such pages would exist it could be implemented into the unit filter aswell but anyhow this is something for down the line to be considered i think :) Re:Re: Other Pages yea its just something for the future to be considered :) i understand now maybe when to many come out and it causes stress on the templates you could just create a "Unitlist2" "unitfilter2" ect templates then you would only need to apply to each page wouldnt that work? but of course the wiki table would need to be adjust so it appears to run on the same table. so it would be like that on each page :) Spidermech maked me rich I accidetally bought a Spidermech. Then I asked for the Zynga agent to delete it and give my poits back. Guess what? In place of , he gave me ! I wish he could gave me 18, so I could buy a Halloween Ghost Ship...I found out after I looked to see my coins...Dodo8My talk page 08:56, October 19, 2011 (UTC) units i wont add any of the new units to the main template ill wait untill you decide what to do as there is loads to add new experimental and golden ones and the yatamo 2 + more from events soon. and some places already say the template is exceeded already which is why you cant view all the units on the unlist all page. so i might suggest again that you create a unitlist2 and filter2 and unitline2 ect to ease that problem. but the template that has the table on it might be a problem as we dont want to top part to show so then when it applys it looks like it carrys on from template1. ie so it dose not show 2 headers of the tables like this> Help Can you help me get the file 8042ac147b0a98195138670b7f3987ce:assets/game/quests/Quests_Icons_0.swf Its the latest one from 32995 also I need help as this happens http://imgair.net/i/help-1319223200.jpg and it stops working right away P.S. Can you help me get the rest of the files campaign as you can read settings good can you see if there might be a location name for the campaign we know today? i have a feeling they are going to do a thing where we click on the battlemap then that lists locations which we have to click to access each campaign. and in the settings it appears that the new campaign will be called "Molten Terror" which dose not appear as a island name. this kind of feature is in most zynga games so i cant see why they wont implant it here and we surely cant have to big blue buttons to click :P i did come across a name "ravens empire" to do with the campaign. Edit: i found Campaigns along with Battle RavenNew Campaign #1New Campaign #2Long campaign name #4Longer campaign name #5Even longer campaign name #5New Campaign #6New Campaign #7New Campaign #8 so that looks like to me the battlemap button might be renamed to "campaign" or maybe not but by the looks of that we will have an option after we click the battlemap icon to choose which campaign to enter. and it looks like they are testing multiple campaigns (not actual campaigns) but testing some sort of style interface on how to do it. what do you think? Battle Raven looks like a name for the campaign we have now :s :Edit:appears i was mostly correct although i thought it might have been a visual page before campaign selection but its a little pop up window as seen in the image dodo uploaded. :) : RE: yea thats kool :) anyhow is there a way we can add the units manually to support ect pages without starting a new wiki tabe header? we are behing on about 15 maybe more units and there are 5 units for the next event and 3 "goon" units not sure if they will be released and also new campaign units :S Help? Hey, I seem to have lost 20 of my Empire points in an instant. The last thing I remember doing was clicking the fifth mission of Kai Tana for the Yamato II, as it was available... now 20 empire points is gone... if I have clicked to unlock the quest they should have notified me... I've already lost 4 Empire points just for accidentaly healing my unit in battle. I know you guys aren't Zynga but do you know of any ways for me to regain my empire points? Mckrongs 00:30, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: ok i have added up to date to the unitlist. and thinking about it we dont have a structure for the golden campaign units so i didnt bother but added them manually on the mastery exchange page instead. Hi I was wondering if you could help me out. I have yet to receive my campaign II, Molten terror update...the other day, I received half the update, with the arrow prompting me to click near the battle map globe, however it was faulty, and did not allow me to click it, or anywhere near it. Since then I have gotten the map quest to go do battle with Lt Dealio, but still no method of switching campaigns...You can reach me here, or easier my email mangelo25@gmail.com. Also on facebook my name is Matthew Angelo. thanks for your help Ban this guy 180.247.6.145 is inserting stupid comments on pages.Dodo8My talk page 09:25, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ~~Gastonloco13579~~ Nilleh, i have a problem. I create an article about a form to destroy a titan, but Dodo8 wants to delete that article. can you tell him to stop trying?PD: I use a translator